thegmdfanficworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiersten Sherringford
Kiersten Sherringord is a mouse from England, & the youngest child in Basil's family in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Emma Thompson, Kiersten is an incurable tomboy, and despite a prestigious education at Newnham College, does not like being looked down upon. Appearance Tall, & slender. Has tan fur, turquoise eyes, a light brown nose, a long thin tail, and curvy pink ears. Wears a a white vest, a burgundy shirt with fuffy shoulders, a long brown skirt, brown loafer shoes, & a brown hat with a burguny ribbon (tied in a bow) around the dome. Family *Sir Paxton Sherringford I (father) *Lady Octavia Sherringford (mother) *Ozymandius Sherringford III (brother) *Brynna Sherringford (sister) *Elinora Sherringford (sister) *Basil Sherringford (brother) *Paxton Sherringford II (nephew) *Violet Sherringford (niece) *Samantha Sherringford (niece) *Basil Sherringford II (nephew) *Baby Fuchsia Sherringford (niece) Biography Of all the Holmesington siblings, the eldest, Ozymadius, had the most responsibility, but he was too busy doing math problems to take care of his younger brothers & sisters. Therefore, it was up to the second youngest sister, Kiersten, to watch over her little brother Basil & raise him properly as her parents went to work for long hours. Kiersten was indeed a take-charge child, always wanting to lead her siblings in their games & make rules for them to follow. However, Kiersten also had a sensitive, caring side, which she showed quite often when caring for her loved ones, especially Basil. Not too long after graduating from Newnham College in Leeds with a degree in Government, Kiersten was able to fulfill her life-long dream of working in Parliament, just as women were allowed to get careers there. Kiersten immediately applied for a job, was hired as one of the delegates, & soon became Queen Mousetoria’s most famous council member, a job she continues taking to this very day. They say that some people never change, & Kiersten Sherringford is living proof of that; maintaining the bossy & demanding characteristics of her childhood, she is a "New Woman" to the extreme, as she does not mind a bit debating with fellow council members or arguing with her siblings over the smallest things. Easily-angered & hard to get along with, Kiersten sticks to her opinions most stubbornly & can be upset by the slightest remark; she is a “girl with attitude”, & is determined to make sure that no one forgets it. However, Kiersten is not entirely a “woman of steel”; when in good form (& that is a frequent occurrence), this normally hard-headed dame can instantly change to a peaceful & serene young lady, wanting to spend her summers on the beach & collecting seashells. Kind & friendly to everyone she meets, the affable Kiersten is well-known for doting over her brother & acting as a surrogate mother to him, much like Ozymandius, Brynna, and Elinora are acting as surrogate parents. She has done for many years; she takes her many responsibilities seriously, & is a hard worker from dawn to dusk. Kiersten is a no-nonsense businesswoman and the fourth child in Basil's family. She is intelligent and catty, but fond of and closest to her little brother Basil. Practically the official keeper of finances of the Basil household, she has a mind for number crunching, and despite being engaged, she has no interests in letting her family's financess fall apart because accounting is beyond them. More often than not, she finds herself scolding Basil's wrecklessness, but in the end, she is simply very protective over him and always willing to help if and when he needs it. Kiersten is an incurable tomboy, and despite a prestigious education at Newnham College, does not like being looked down upon. Fursonality Intelligent, catty, no-nonsense, tomboyish. Fursonal Information Likes Talking, getting into arguments, drawing & coloring, debating, being a tomboy, games & sports, toys & dolls, social work, writing, typing, art, bookmaking, spending time with her family. Dislikes Losing debates, being corrected, having her younger brother Basil misbehave, being made fun of, being told to shut up, being quiet, being behind schedule, being injured in games or sports, lying, cheating, stealing, disobeying. Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an orator, debater, artist, & bookmaker. Pastimes & Hobbies Talking, getting into arguments, drawing & coloring, debating, being a tomboy, playing games & sports, playing with toys & dolls, social working, writing, typing, going to art museums, bookmaking, spending time with her family. Prized Possessions Her papers, her quill pen, her art supplies, her laptop, her printer, her pencils & erasers, her sports stuff, her balls, her suitcase, her clothes, her purse, her hat. Favorite Things Talking, debating, getting into arguments, spending time with her family, being a tomboy. Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts With her siblings at Holmesington Manor; also speaking with the Queen's council at the Houses Of Parliament. Particular Habits None. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Kiersti. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, the sniffles, the flu, chicken pox. Education Graduated from Newnham College (with a degree in Government) Extracurricular Once attended a council meeting with Olivia Flaversham; her favorite cheese is Gouda; often visits the beach during summer vacation, & likes to collect seashells there. Noted Accomplishments Was the first of Queen Mousetoria’s council to come up with a plan to kill the giant locusts that were invading Mouse London; was once held ransom by Mouses Fiennes; saved Basil when he was kidnapped as a baby. Fanfics Featuring Kiersten Sherringford * "From The Day London Wept" * "Saving Basil" * "The Baker Street Family Chronicles" * "The Power Of One" * "From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street" * "Hello, Livvy!" * "Family Mouse" * "Baker Street Tales" * "100 Themes" More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Kiersten Sherringford * "Now, Basil...don't you misbehave!" * "I should know...I practically raised my brother!" * "Boys will be boys!" * "Basil Constancius Sherringford I!" * "Your Majesty, if it pleases the council, I'd like to make a statement!" * "Now, you see here!" Songs Performed By Kiersten Sherringford To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Anastasia Ashworth *Megara (from Disney's "Hercules") References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Members of the Baker Street Family Category:Single characters Category:Artists Category:Artisans Category:Anglicans Category:Whigs Category:Characters born in June Category:Geminis